Sunrise
by OnesFate
Summary: Isolation was his only companion- what a contradiction. But he found a green light in a world of gray. It gave him a taste of mystery and a taste of excitement… How could he possibly turn back now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just play with the characters. This is a very short prologue, yet necessary. I'm also dedicating this story to my friend, MikkiMouse19. She has helped me with the structure of this story and suffered long conversations on the phone just about what I'm writing and I thank her and her creative brain. **

Jace smoothed down his tux, knowing there was nothing wrong with it. He couldn't understand why he was nervous. It was just a regular art gallery which people attend all the time… even though he has never attended one. But this is important so he isn't backing out.

He took a deep breath, disregarding the fact that he didn't need it. Slowly, he filled in with the other people into the gallery. It was just as he suspected- elegant and refined, yet unique. The floors were a cream marble and the walls were shades of brown stone. Immediately when you walked in there was a large staircase with plush green carpeting that he guessed the artist would come down from after the guests had a chance to view the art.

Ah, the art- the theme to the art was nature. And looking around in the rooms, he couldn't decide where to go first. All the art was beautiful- some abstract; some clear. Jace could tell there was a meaning to every piece and that drew him in. He never felt this conflicted before.

Seeing the rooms toward the front being filled up quickly, Jace continued walking on. He found himself at the bottom of the staircase, staring at the painting that inspired the whole theme. It was sitting on an easel and was facing everyone in all its glory. Jace paused for a moment, observing it.

The painting seemed… out of focus. Like when a person would take off their glasses; that's how it looked, even with his better eyesight. Even though the painting was out of focus, the colors were vivid. He could make out a soft orange, blue, light brown, and even white. He could also see the image of a boy and girl sitting next to each other and he walked closer to see more when he heard the room pause.

Jace looked around and saw everyone had gathered in the main room, looking up at the staircase. How long had he been standing there? He has got to stop doing that- he always gets lost in his thoughts. Jace heard the light footsteps of the artist descending the stairs and he turned to look…


	2. Renesmee

**Disclaimer: Again, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Jace sighed as he watched the oblivious humans flit around, enjoying their day. It was a Saturday: a typical busy day for the Grassmarket in Edinburgh. Jace just wanted to get some more clothes (since his were mostly destroyed from hunting) then head back to his cabin of confinement. Ever since he entered this life of eternal boredom, he's never had a companion, so isolationism wasn't new to him. It was welcomed.

So he was out of his comfort zone with the busy crowd.

But then again, he was drawn to the life around him. Jace felt like he just stepped into a new world that was developing without the likes of him. Which it was; he was long dead, changed in the 1920s. He strayed from humans, finding the forest and attacking the first thing he smelt. It happened to be a rabbit.

He never let himself live that down.

Although his isolation, Jace felt a connection to humans- he was one once- and he just couldn't find the strength to kill them. So he distanced himself; he remembered even as a human, he had been a loner. It was nothing new to him.

Jace shook his head, not wanting to dwell on this. He was just supposed to get here, get some clothes, and get out. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. And a handsome stranger standing alone in the streets tends to attract unwanted attention.

Jace was abruptly brought out of his musings by a bell-like laugh. He looked up to see a beautiful teenage girl, throwing her head back and laughing.

He was immediately enthralled.

The girl had copper hair that flowed in curls down her back and captivating chocolate brown eyes that were wide and bright, observing the area around her. Jace had to admit- for a human, she was more beautiful than any vampire he'd seen (he had a couple of run-ins in the past). Her features were endearing- porcelain skin with a light blush, high cheekbones, strong jawline, and light pink plump lips. She was every man's dream.

Jace looked at the people surrounding her and was taken aback. Why was this girl hanging around a crowd of vampires? He found it strange how he only noticed the girl first and not the vampires surrounding her. But even her beauty surpassed theirs.

Standing around the girl, there was a boy and girl who looked to be around 17 or 18 and a pixie-sized girl with spiky black hair. The boy was around 6'2" with the same copper/bronze hair and strong features as the human girl. The other girl had long, dark brown hair and looked to be around 5'4". They all had golden eyes.

Jace looked back to the girl and noticed something off. Her heartbeat was irregularly fast, too fast to be human. And she was far too graceful to be human- it looked like she was gliding on air. Models would be envious of her.

Jace's mind quickly analyzed the situation and he had to hold back a gasp at his revelation. Even in his confinement, he heard about a special coven in America where a human girl gave birth to a vampire male's child, but was turned at the last minute to save her life. The Volturi had to intervene because they thought it was a vampire child. But it wasn't; it was a hybrid.

Jace snapped back to reality and his eyes flicked to the boy and girl and back to the 'human' girl. The similarities were impossible to ignore. There was no way. Could they be the Cullens-?

The copper-haired boy's head snapped up to look at him and Jace remembered overhearing that the vampire male was a mind reader. **Shit**.

The hybrid girl looked up at the mind reader, putting a hand on his arm. Her face looked concerned and the two seemed to share a silent conversation. Finally the mind reader shook his head and girl pursed her lips before continuing down the sidewalk. The mind reader calmly followed after her and the two girls glanced at Jace- the brunette with wariness and the spiky-haired girl with recognition- before continuing on their way.

Jace walked through the dimly lit store, trying to forget his encounter with the Cullens. He couldn't shake the thought that the rumors were actually true. He'd heard of hybrids, but they seemed like as much as an urban myth as vampires were to humans.

Jace was again brought out of his thoughts by a throat clearing behind him. A melodic voice followed. "Excuse me?" Jace turned to see the copper-haired girl standing behind him. She smiled hesitantly and glanced sneakily behind her shoulder before looking back up at him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," she whispered, mischief in her eyes. Jace raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "But I'm too curious. I can't help but bend the rules a bit. What's your name?"

"Jace," he immediately answered. His voice was just as he remembered it- deep and rich from youth. Jace complemented what she just said. Maybe that's what the silent conversation between her and the copper-haired boy- who Jace guessed was her father- was about.

She gave Jace a dazzling white smile. "I'm Renesmee. I know it's a weird name, but I like it. My uncles like to call me Ren or 'squirt'. Jace is a unique name too; I've never heard of it, at least- oh gosh, I'm rambling." Renesmee put her fingers over her mouth, her eyes twinkling. As Jace listened, he noticed Renesmee had a natural Scottish accent. He thought the Cullens were American. That had to mean Renesmee grew up here to obtain that accent. Jesus, what else has he been missing?

"It's alright. Talking is… not really my forte. You can ramble all you want," Jace replied, putting his hands in his pockets. If he were human, he would seem awkward. But being a vampire he still probably looked like he was posing for a magazine. Irony of the world.

"I'll remedy you of that," Renesmee said confidently. Jace doesn't contradict her; he had a feeling that when Renesmee set her mind to do something, she did it. She just had an air of confidence about her. "… How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," was his immediate answer. Renesmee raised an eyebrow and he sighed, lowering his voice. "Hundred-and-seventeen. I was born in 1895."

Renesmee barely blinked. "My dad's a hundred-and-nine. I suppose you know about us?" Renesmee paused to let him answer and he only nodded. Renesmee frowned; she had to get him talking more. "Yeah, a weird yet unique story. I like being unique though. It assures me I'm the vibrant green in a sea of gray…" Renesmee trailed off, a dreamy look on her face.

"Why green?" Jace asked, pure curiosity driving him on to continue this conversation with the girl.

"May I show you?" Renesmee asked, raising her hand hesitantly. Jace nodded, not sure what to expect. Her hand connected with the side of his neck and images flooded his eyes. He saw oak trees, green grass, waterfalls, etc. He heard Renesmee's voice as he observed the images. "The forest is my safe haven. When I think of the forest, I think of life. The trees, the plants, the ponds and animals- it's all so surreally beautiful at times." When her voice stopped, the images disappeared. Jace blinked to see Renesmee looking up at him expectantly.

"What the hell was that?" Jace asked, his accent coming through after the years of silence.

"I can show people my thoughts, memories, or even fantasies. I've been practicing to use it without touch," Renesmee replied, glancing behind her again. Jace almost forgot she wasn't supposed to speak to him. He couldn't find a reason to care. "Do you have a power?"

Jace nodded. "I can influence dreams- useless, really," he answered. He couldn't remember how he even discovered the power. Probably walking through a village at night and slipped accidentally into a human's dream. Renesmee frowned.

"It sounds fascinating-," Renesmee cut off, glancing behind her. She turned back to him, biting her bottom lip. "My family's coming down the sidewalk. Do not think about our conversation. Think about what clothes you're buying or whatever." Renesmee paused to smile chastely. "Don't worry; you'll be seeing me soon."

Before Jace could reply, Renesmee slipped around him to the women's section. Just as she started to leaf through the clothes, her family walked through the door.

"I thought you just needed to use the bathroom," the brunette- her mother probably- said, walking over to her. The pixie-sized girl skipped after her and the mind reader glanced at Jace before following.

"Sorry; I just got addicted to the clothes in here. What do you think, Alice?" Renesmee asked nonchalantly, holding up a casual sweater dress.

The pixie squealed. "It looks lovely. Maybe we can find some shoes and a purse to match…"

Jace tuned them out then, focusing on the clothes in front of him. It was hard not to think of the strange hybrid girl, but he did somehow. He, although, couldn't stop himself from watching her walk out the door with a load of bags in her hand. She was behind the rest of her family so she turned to give Jace a sly smile.

Then Renesmee winked before hurrying after her family.


	3. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**A/N: PLEASE READ. First of all, review please. If you're going to read this, please review. I don't care what you say- comment about Renesmee or say that you hate my writing or be a doll and give me some constructive criticism.**** I accept anonymous reviews****. Please review, it lets me know people are reading. Second, the links to all the stuff will be on my profile. I'm a visual person so I got the closest thing to the stuff I imagined.**

**Now that that's said, please enjoy and read on!**

Jace observed his cabin, looking for things to improve; he was really trying not to think of Renesmee.

Jace had built this cabin himself, in the middle of the woods. It was a few years after his newborn year, of course, when his mind could think rationally. He updated this place a couple decades ago when computers came in. It was a log cabin with mahogany floors and walls. Walking in, it opened up to a small living room with a stone fireplace and plush furniture. There was a study with old maps, books, and collectibles he found the rare times he went out. For some reason, he put in a small kitchen with an island and a bathroom. Maybe, he added the master bedroom because of his power.

But Renesmee still invaded his thoughts.

Jace could tell she was an intelligent girl- a little strange, but in a refreshing way instead of a crazy way. He could also tell how she manipulated the situation into her favor when she inquired about the dress to the obviously clothes-obsessed pixie.

That was also an interesting power she had- much more useful than his. (Seriously, why would he get the power to influence dreams when vampires don't even sleep? Useless.) The power to show people her thoughts? He never heard of a power like that. But then again, no two powers are the same.

Jace thought back to the images Renesmee showed him. One stuck with him more than the others. He closed his eyes, observing it better. He saw a river rushing through a clearing of trees. The ground around the river was higher and was a grass green with sprouting bluebells mixing with patches of healthy dirt. There were thin trees sprouting in random places.

Jace opened his eyes and curiously walked out of his cabin. He observed the trees around him before taking off in a random direction. Pure curiosity drove him on and he paused for a moment, listening to his surroundings. The animals had been scared off, long gone. He finally caught the sound of a river and walked at a human pace in that direction. Jace finally came to the river he'd seen in the image Renesmee gave him.

The only difference was the chocolate-eyed girl sitting on the other side of the river, observing a bluebell in her hand. "I thought you'd figure it out," Renesmee commented, not looking up at him. Her eyes flicked up at him after a moment. "Didn't know it would take you this long."

"You planned this?" Jace asked, already knowing the answer as he walked to the edge of the river.

"I told you I'd see you soon." Renesmee stood, dropping the flower. She took off her boots and before Jace could ask what she was doing, she stepped into the river. The water came to her mid thighs as she walked toward him. Jace had a split second of panic because the water was strong. Seeing his panic, Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not as weak as a regular human. I **am** half-vampire, you know."

Jace was immediately apologetic. "Sorry, it's just-,"

"I know my looks are hard to ignore," Renesmee reasoned, halfway through the water. "Just don't underestimate me, Jace… I don't like when people do that." Renesmee was now at his side of the river and Jace held out a hand to help her out. She smiled, taking his hand.

"Who does?" Jace immediately replied. Jace felt… right with Renesmee. He felt he could be himself with her. Even when he was human, he could never express himself fully. Something about Renesmee made him feel like she wouldn't judge if he shaved his head and joined a cult. She seemed to just… accept. She was her own kind of weird herself so Jace supposed she had no reason to judge.

Renesmee smirked, wiping her feet on the grass. "Good point." She slipped on her boots and then sat crossed-legged on the grass. She patted the space next to her and Jace settled in next to her, his legs out in front of him. "You know… we never finished talking about your power." She looked at him expectantly.

Jace sighed, looking out at the water. "Something tells me you're never going to let this go."

"That something is right," Renesmee quipped.

Jace paused, mulling over what he should say. "I guess some humans would kill to have my power. But it's useless to a vampire- a sleepless vampire. Especially one in isolation." Renesmee raised her eyebrows in silent question. "A few years after I was… created, I threw myself into isolation. No human contact unless needed, like today. I built my own cabin around that time and just…" Jace trailed off, not wanting to explain his reasons. Renesmee only put her hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"You've been alone all this time?" Renesmee asked softly and disbelievingly. Jace guessed she could never imagine such a thing. She was surrounded by people, that large family of hers, and she seemed like a person who loved to **explore**- in a forest, in the streets, in a museum, etc.

"Now that I think about it, it does sound rather odd," Jace reasoned. After being in a war and then being changed immediately, the silence and peace of the forest appealed to him. Thinking about it now, he wondered how he didn't go bat-crazy locked in the cabin.

"I'm used to odd," Renesmee replied, bringing him from his thoughts. Jace just nodded and turned to look at her. Renesmee blinked, obviously waiting for whatever he had to say.

"…So what about you?" he questioned. Renesmee stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide and innocent.

"What about me?"

"Don't you think it's fair to tell me a few things about yourself in return?"

Renesmee paused, tilting her head to the side like a cat. She tapped her chin dramatically and Jace rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Yes." The statement made Jace hopeful that he would learn a few things about this strange girl. But life is never that easy. "But I'm not known as a typically fair person. Besides… I like a little mystery." Jace internally sighed. He should have suspected that. But there's nothing like a good mystery…

"I think I'm going to call you Mystic," Jace blurted out. He had no idea where that came from, but when he thought about it, the name fit. Renesmee's head snapped towards him.

"Why?"

Jace observed her for a moment, knowing the suspense of getting an answer was killing her. He internally smirked. "You're mysterious. You never give a straight answer and besides… you seem to have a mystic air about you when you're in the forest." The last part was definitely true. The forest seemed like her home. The obvious airy peace was surrounding Renesmee as she took in the forest around her even as they spoke.

"Hmm… Fine… then I get to call you Captain."

Jace did a double take of her, memories flashing before his eyes at that little nickname. How in the world did she guess that? "Why?"

Renesmee shrugged, her mouth in a pout as she tried to explain her thoughts. It was a hard thing for her. Not many people understood her thoughts- only her family really. "You seem… strong- like a soldier. And someone of high authority just by your stature." Renesmee noticed the look on Jace's face. "…Were you involved in a war?"

Jace nodded, looking out at the now slightly calm water. "Yes, I was changed at the end of World War I… I was a Captain." Renesmee smiled and bumped shoulders with him. Jace noticed two things then- one, Renesmee was as strong as she said (he felt himself move slightly as she bumped shoulders with him) and two, Jace felt like a human teenager then. It reminded him of his old life, sitting by the riverside with a friend and laughing at random things. It was refreshing.

Renesmee smirked at him. "See? I just know these things." She paused, gaining a thoughtful look. "Can I call you Captain? I wouldn't want it to bring up unwanted memories."

Jace looked at her; her eyes seemed concerned. Jace realized there were many sides to Renesmee- weird, mysterious, quirky. He just discovered another side- she was caring and supposedly careful of other people's feelings. Jace just smiled at her. "It's alright, Mystic. You can call me Captain." Renesmee immediately smiled, her past concern forgotten.

"Alright, Captain…" A pucker appeared between her eyebrows. "I don't have to salute you, do I?" The sarcasm was heard in her voice and Jace let out a hearty laugh. He hadn't laughed like that in a while.

"No, Mystic, you don't have to salute me. That was a long time ago." Renesmee smiled at him using her new nickname. She never had a nickname before. Thinking about it, it did fit her well. Mystic… she liked the sound of that.

"Well, Captain, I have a mission for you," Renesmee said mock-seriously. Jace sat up straighter, deciding to play along.

"And what would that be?"

The side of her mouth quirks up. "I want you to meet my family." Renesmee immediately sees Jace's hesitation so she continues. "Don't worry; they won't bite." She pauses to giggle, realizing what she said. "But they won't; I promise. I'll introduce you as my friend. They won't attack you then. Even if they did, they would never bite. Bites scar." Renesmee paused for a moment, a shadow crossing over her face. Jace would ask about that later.

"Renesmee?"

"Hmm?" Renesmee blinked up at him.

"Am I your friend?"

Renesmee suddenly seemed nervous, looking down and biting her lip. "Well, you can be… if you want…" She swept her hair behind her ear. Jace paused for a moment, wondering how he should word this. He decided to do it the simple way.

"Mystic, I would love to be your friend," he said. How could he not accept the friendship of this girl? She was a breath of fresh air especially after his years of isolation. He needed one of those. Renesmee smiled up at him before standing up quickly and pulling him up. Jace was so shocked that he let her.

"Great!" she exclaimed, the happiness obvious in her voice. "Friends get to meet the family." Jace just chuckled, letting himself get led through the forest by the bouncy redhead girl.

**Review…**


End file.
